Kurt's finest hour
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: Kurt is late for glee club and has just finished putting stuff in his locker when he is jumped by Karofsky. What amazingly unselfish thing will Sue do? how will Blaine react? Will Brittney find her Magical scrunchie? rated T for some blood.
1. Kurt's Hiding something

**Kurt's Finest Hour**

**A Glee fan fiction**

**Description: Kurt is late for Glee club and has just finished putting stuff away in his locker when he gets jumped by David Karofsky. Can the Glee club help him out? What amazingly unselfish thing will Sue do? Will Brittany find her 'Magical' scrunchie? Will Sue finally get her gold-colored pom-poms for the Cheerios?**

_"go on and try to tear me down, i will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper..."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Glee club (early as usual) and took his usual seat. Slowly more people came in. first came Mercedes, who walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him. "What's up Kurt?" she asked. Kurt smiled as he looked over at her.<p>

"I've got the _perfect_ song for nationals!" he told Mercedes. She raised her eyebrows and smiled bigger than before.

"What is it?" she asked. Kurt turned is head to face the center of the room where Mr. Schuester usually stood.

"It's a surprise." Kurt said happily. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said smiling. The other Glee members started pouring in after that, seeing how it was 30 seconds till the bell goes off. One by one they came… Puck, Brittany and Artie, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina and everyone else. Then Mr. Schuster walked in.

"Okay guys let's get down to buisne-" Mr. Schuster was cut off by Brittney raising her hand. "Umm, is there something you want to tell us Brittney?" Will asked.

"Yes Mr. Schuster." She said and stood up and walked to the center of the room next to Will. "I lost my scrunchie." She said. "It's a special scrunchie and if you find it please give it back to me." She finished and walked back to her seat.

"Ok… so if you find a scrunchie give it to Brittney." Will said with a smile. "Now back on topic. Lately there have been problems with bullies at this school." Kurt felt a chill run up his back at the thought. Mr. Schuster must have caught a look in Kurt's eyes because he quickly tried to get out the next sentence.

"So the Glee club is going to perform a benefit to raise awareness of the effects of bullying!" Will said with excitement. The students didn't budge with excitement, not one.

"Why?" Puck asked. Kurt felt like he needed to say something but he didn't because he plain didn't know what to say. Usually he would have some type of witty comment to say but he didn't. This topic was close to Kurt, almost personal.

"Because we have been asked to do this and I accepted. Besides, if the Glee club were to perform, the Bullies would see the message." Will told his students. Some of them shrugged. But Kurt was lost in thought. _Oh no, Karofsky will probably be there. I can't go! I know that people think I'm strong but the truth is I'm only strong when I need to be. I'll make up an excuse not to go; I'll pretend to get sick or something. _Then he thought of Blaine. _No, I'm going. I'm not going to run away! Like Blaine told me, I have to be strong and not run away!_ Kurt felt a slight sense of pride but fear of what could happen overwhelmed him. His eyes were wide and staring straight ahead. He was motionless. Mercedes looked over at him and snapped her fingers in his face. Kurt jumped and looked around as he came too. He quickly looked at Mercedes with the sort of deer-in-headlights look that Kurt does.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt?" Mercedes said sarcastically. Kurt just kept his expression.

"What?" he asked, clueless. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at him. Will Schuster started talking about the song they would be singing when none other than Sue Sylvester entered the room.

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked. Sue just looked around at the students.

"I just want you all to know that I have had the honor to be in charge of the anti-bully rally." Sue said with a smirk. "Here's a list of what I DON'T want sung at this rally." Sue said as she through a paper list at Will. "Make sure none of these songs strike you as a, _great song to sing._" Sue said in her usual demanding voice and walked out. Will looked up and down the list and he got an angry expression on his face.

"Wha-" Will started. "These are all the songs we're best at!" Will mumbled under his breath. "Well, it's fine because we're adaptable." He said when the bell rang. "See you all tomorrow." Will said. As Kurt walked out the door he couldn't help but feel excited but at the same time, frightened. Mercedes walked in front of him and stopped to make him stop.

"What?" Kurt asked with surprise. Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked. Kurt felt shock flow through his body.

"Uhh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Kurt said pretty much completely composed. Mercedes gave him a look.

"Because you froze up when Mr. Schuster mentioned bullying." She paused a moment. "Is someone bullying you?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow like she was digging into his thoughts.

"N-No." Kurt said, walking around Mercedes and continuing forward. _I shouldn't have hesitated!_ He thought. Mercedes must have caught his hesitation because she grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him to a quick halt.

"Who is it?" Mercedes asked in determination. She was holding the front collar of his shirt so he couldn't leave.

"Mercedes, you're going to make me late for calculus." Kurt told her. She didn't budge and completely ignored his comment.

"Kurt," she started. There was determination clear in her voice, it sort of scared Kurt. "I don't want to have to have you transfer again! Glee club needs you; WE need you and your voice! So tell me who is it?" Mercedes was clearly not letting it slide. _Should I lie?_ Kurt thought.

"I-I uhh…" Kurt trailed off noticing that the halls were starting to clear out.

"It's that Karofsky guy again isn't it? Well, is it?" She asked. Kurt pulled out of her grip and walked down the hall.

"I need to go to calculus! See you later." Kurt said. He was never as happy to go to calculus as he was then.

**Please review! sorry if any characters seem a bit OOC... it's my first Glee fan fiction so please not too many flames!**


	2. Where's help when u need it!

**Sorry it's a short chapter but hey, at least there's a lot of action! **

**_The Next Day  
><em>**

****Kurt got out of History late so he knew he was going to be late for Glee. Kurt put in his combination in his locker to put his History books away. As Kurt shut his locker he saw Karofsky. Fear shot through his body as he froze. Karofsky was staring at Kurt and he started to walk toward him. Kurt was too scared to move but he brought himself to speak.

"What do you wan-" Kurt started to ask when he was cut off by Karofsky punching him in the jaw. Kurt was taken aback by this and was forced backwards by the force of the punch. Kurt put his hand up to his jaw.

"Wha'" Kurt must have bit his lip because there was blood in his mouth. He spit out some blood on the floor to clear his enunciation. "What was that for?" Kurt asked. Karofsky just stared at him for a moment and Kurt, still filled with fear, returned the glare. Then out of nowhere, Karofsky swung another punch at Kurt but before Kurt could dodge the punch, it hit him in the jaw again, in the same spot. This time Kurt fell to the floor at the force of Karofsky's fist. Kurt just lay there on his back, propping himself up on one arm and holding his jaw with the other. He looked up at Karofsky with his blue eyes, wide and staring. Unsure how to respond, Kurt just stayed there, terrified. Karofsky stopped glaring at Kurt and kicked him in the ribs.

"AHhh-" Kurt half yelled. His ribs hurt now that it would hurt him to yell loudly. Kurt rolled to one side, holding onto his side that was kicked. Staying in that position for what seemed like forever, Kurt thought that Karofsky might have left. So Kurt rolled back onto his back to see that he was still there. Karofsky raised his leg and stomped on Kurt's stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Kurt tried to yell. But it was no use, he couldn't yell any louder than he could normally talk. His body felt like fire, with all the pain in his stomach and ribs, he felt tortured. Kurt couldn't understand why this hurt more than I should. Kurt quickly turned his head just enough to see he was wearing steel-toed shoes. All of a sudden, Karofsky started just kicking him, nowhere in particular. Unfortunately for Kurt, Karofsky was able to take a few blows to Kurt's head. He was in more agony than ever before. _Why? Why isn't anyone coming to look for me? The Glee club knows me right? I wouldn't be gone this long without something being wrong! Oh please, please! Someone help me! Any one! _Kurt thought as his body was being bruised and beaten, kick by kick. While Karofsky was beating him senseless, Kurt could have sworn he heard him say something that sounded like "I told you not to tell." At first, he didn't understand but quickly realized he was talking about Karofsky's _secret._ Somehow it must have leaked. But Kurt didn't tell anyone. Why must people accuse? Then just one blow to the head knocked Kurt out cold, blackness engulfed him. Karofsky started to panic. **_Did I kill him? No, no it can't be! I didn't mean for that to happen!_** He thought. Terrified of being convicted for murder, Karofsky just went back to class. The clothes Kurt was wearing were obviously ruined. No, there weren't any taters what so ever but, there was blood. A good amount of it too.

**About **a few minutes later Sue came walking down the hall that passed into the hall Kurt was laying in, on her way to her office when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She saw a mess of red, brown and blue. Sue backed up to get a better look at the questionable mess when she noticed it was a student, one of Will's students too. For the first time, as far as her memory could go, she didn't see this as an opportunity to destroy the Glee club. Without thinking twice Sue sped walked to the Glee class room, where she would inform them of the whereabouts of one of their fellow Gleeks.

**Please review! poor Kurt :( but at least Sue isn't selfish for once! :)**


	3. Blaine gets a call

**this chapter is kind of short too but it was also hard to type, a lot happens in this short time. enjoy please! :-)**

Sue walked into the Glee classroom and all eyes fell on her as she felt something in her heart, something she hasn't felt in a long time. Fear…

"What is it now Sue?" Will asked impatiently. Sue just gave him a look that seemed to say 'I know everything'.

"Well it seems you're missing a student." Sue said. Looking at the empty spot where someone usually always is. Will looked at his students and did a quick head count.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked. Everyone looked around as if they never noticed. Mercedes felt fear strike her. Fear that it had something to do with his bully.

"I saw him in the hall today, I don't know why he wouldn't come to Glee club," Rachel said, as she looked around.

"Yeah, he loves Glee; he wouldn't miss it for the world." Finn finished.

"Sue, where is he?" asked Will. Sue smiled a bit, feeling slightly, proud? Proud that she knew something they didn't.

"Follow me," Sue said as she started to walk out. Before she completely walked out she turned to look at the Glee members. "Oh and the squeamish may want to stay behind." Sue finished. Everyone looked at each other. Finn looked shocked and scared, no one could blame him. It was his step brother who they're talking about.

When they made it to the hall and when Kurt's unconscious body was in sight, Mercedes, Santana, Sam, and Quinn gasped. Puck, Finn and Rachel had a mixture of solemn and fear in their eyes. Artie and Brittney where whispering to each other about who-knows-what and Will quickly ran and kneeled beside Kurt.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" said Will. He looked around at his students. "Does anyone have a cell phone on them?" he asked hurriedly. Finn walked forward.

"Here, use mine." Finn said. He was scared for his step brother. Kurt was bleeding; there was a big splotch of red on his shirt on his side near his ribs, he had a cut on his lip, and he looked really pale.

"Hello? 9-1-1? Yes, we have an emergency…" said Will, he gave out all the information he could when he looked up from Kurt all of a sudden. "Someone needs to call Blaine!" He said rather loud. Then, as if that name had been the magic word. Kurt started to wake up! There were a series of moans and people from Glee club crowding the space around him.

"Wha-?" Kurt tried to say. He also tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Take it easy Kurt! There's an ambulance on the way, hold on." Will told Kurt. Kurt looked around to see all the frightened faces of his fellow Gleeks.

"Who's going to call Blaine?" Will asked impatiently. Kurt's eyes filled with emotion. He tried to reach his pocket for his phone and succeeded. "Kurt, what are you-?" Will started to say when he realized that Kurt was calling Blaine. Will let him tell Blaine what happened. The phone rang for a moment, then someone picked up on the other end.

_"Hello?"_ asked Blaine. Kurt tried to speak, his mouth was moving but he couldn't bring himself to speak, the pain was too great. "_Hello? Is anyone there?" _Kurt tried harder but could not do it. Will noticed this and took the phone from Kurt's pale hand.

"Blaine," Will started.

_"Mr. Schuster? What is it? I'm in the middle of Glee club." _Blaine whispered.

"It's Kurt." Will managed to say.

_"K-Kurt? What's wrong? Did something happen?" _there was a change in Blaine's voice, he was very scared.

"Blaine, can you get to our school in the next ten minutes?" asked Will.

_"I-I think so. Yes, I'll try!" _Blaine said and hung up immediately. Will gave the phone back to Kurt who was giving him a helpless look. Mercedes walked over to Kurt and kneeled beside him.

"It's was him wasn't it?" Mercedes asked him. Kurt looked away.

"Who Mercedes?" asked Will. Mercedes looked away from Kurt and at Will.

"Someone's been bullying Kurt again and he wouldn't tell me who it was." Mercedes told Will. Then next thing anyone knew, someone had entered the hall in a blur and was kneeling over Kurt.

"Blaiiine…" Kurt moaned. Everyone was stunned at how fast Blaine had run.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked. Kurt still couldn't bring himself to speak, and then Blaine's eyes were guided toward Kurt's side, where the blood splotch had been. "Kurt! Your, bleeding…" Blaine's eyes went wide with fear. A loud siren was sounding outside; Kurt hoped with all his heart that it was the ambulance. Soon some men with a gurney came and lifted Kurt's limp body on it.

"Who's going to go with him? Three's the max." a man said. Blaine didn't leave Kurt's side for a second, so they assumed he was coming.

"I need to go, I am his step brother." Finn said. Walking toward the exit where Blaine, Kurt, and the men with the gurney had left.

"Ok, anyone else? Quickly, we need to get going." The Man said again. Mercedes stepped forward.

"I'll go too…" she said following Finn, hoping that everything will be OK.

**Please review! whoo hoo! Blaine/Kurt! ha, I'm just kidding. but seriously review please!**


	4. Kurt's protector schedule?

**Sorry again, this chapter is short but it's mostly just to fill you in and just, informative. and sorry for not including the hospital scene, i thought it wouldn't be interesting so i left it out. if you think i should have added it in, please say so in a review. i hope you like it! :-)**

**_1 Week Later…_**

Kurt walked through the doors of McKinley high, wondering to himself if he could ever make it through the day. He walked to his locker.

_It had been a week since I was beaten… now all remains of that experience are horrible memories and a large scar on my right ribcage, hopefully. And, what will I do? Everyone in Glee, even Santana, is more protective of me no, especially Mercedes. Though, I suspect she's mad at me for not yet telling her my attacker, although she can very well guess who it was. Now everyone from glee is going to be on the lookout._ Kurt thought as he opened his locker to get his stuff for Spanish. _At least I have Mr. Schuster first._ He thought, closing his locker. He noticed only few people were in the hall, except for one person he _really_ didn't want to see. Karofsky. For some odd reason, Kurt wasn't as scared as normal. Karofsky walked up to Kurt.

"Hey where you been lady-man?" Karofsky said. Kurt felt a mixture of anger and want of revenge. His chest filled up with the need to let what has been bottled up for so long, out.

"I was in the hospital, no thanks to you." Kurt said and even surprised himself with how much composure was in his voice. Karofsky had an angry look in his face and Kurt's fear increased but by very little.

"You little…" Karofsky pushed Kurt into the lockers and grabbed his collar; Kurt's feet were barley touching the ground. Then before Karofsky could punch Kurt, someone else punched Karofsky in the face. The punch made Karofsky drop Kurt and put his hands on his face where he had been punched. Kurt fell to the ground on his knees, surprised at whatever in the world was going on. Finn helped him up to his feet. Had he punched Karofsky? Nope. It was obviously Puck, who was yelling after Karofsky as he ran.

"Yeah! Don't like it much yourself now do you? Best leave him alone!" Puck yelled. Kurt dusted the dust that wasn't there off his clothes and looked at the both of them.

"How did you-?" before Kurt could finish his sentence, Puck answered.

"Ever since you got beaten, the glee club agreed to watch over you in shifts." Puck told Kurt. Kurt was slightly confused so Finn cut in.

"First period, me and Puck are making sure Karofsky doesn't get to you. Then second period Mercedes and Brittney do the same. Third period is Artie and Zizes. Fourth period Santana and Sam. Fifth period is Rachel and Quinn. Sixth is Tina and Mike. And seventh is…" Finn said taking a breath. "All of us." Kurt thought for a second, _how could all of them watch me at once?_ Then he realized that it was because glee was seventh period.

"Well Finn, I appreciate all of you trying to help but, I can handle myself." Kurt told them. He didn't want others to worry about him all the time. He doesn't want anyone to have to keep an eye on him all day. He was scared to be alone but yet he wanted exactly that.

"You're kidding me right?" Finn said. Kurt shook his head and Puck got angry.

"Really, getting yourself beat up, is that what you call 'handling yourself'?" Puck nearly shouted. "And if it weren't for us you'd probably be bleeding on the floor again or be close to it!" Puck raised his voice. Kurt froze, the memory rushed on him, the pain, the fear, the blood. Kurt was torn between fear of the memory and confusion to why they were acting this way. Feeling hurt (he didn't know why) Kurt turned sharply and walked down the hall toward Spanish.

"Kurt!" Finn called. Kurt stopped in his tracks. He was sick of running (walking) away. He knew he needed to stand up and defend himself, no matter whom against.

"Is that how you really feel?" Kurt said in a strained but calm tone. Finn looked to Puck in confusion. "Do you really feel like I can't defend myself?" Kurt started to raise his voice.

"Well… I, uhh… sort of," Finn started. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Puck has a point. If we hadn't helped you he'd probably be beating the living crap out of you." Finn finished. Kurt felt anger fill in his chest again.

"Oh really?" Kurt said. "I'll show you all." He said quietly so it was difficult for Puck and Finn to hear. Kurt then stomped off to Spanish.

**Kurt Wants you to Review! it will make him feel better! and Brittney told me to tell you that reviews somehow help her find her scrunchie! so for the sake of Kurt and Brittney, Please Review! (Or Lord Tubbington will eat your fondue!) ;D  
><strong>


	5. what's wrong now?

**again, a short chapter. sorry. enjoy!**

Will noticed that Kurt was different in Spanish. Usually he's paying attention maybe not fully understanding but he usually paid attention. Kurt was, at least looked like he was, daydreaming. He wasn't focused nor was he even looked up. He kept his head down facing his desk, writing something. _What was he writing? It couldn't be the lesson, he wasn't paying attention. So what could it be?_ Will Schuster thought. When the bell rang Will asked Kurt to stay after for a moment. Kurt walked up to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Schuster?" Kurt asked.

"Can I see the notes you took during class?" Will asked. Kurt's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on his folder.

"I would… prefer you don't." Kurt said. Will raised his eyebrows.

"May I ask why?" Will said. Kurt felt a lump in his throat and it made it hard to speak.

"I-I, uhh…" Kurt didn't know what to say. Then he thought of something. "Sorry, I was just writing song Ideas for the rally on Saturday. I'm hoping to get a solo." Kurt wasn't entirely lying. He _did_ want to get a solo for the rally but that wasn't what he was writing. Kurt hoped that Will couldn't sense the shakiness in his voice.

"Well, Kurt. If that is all you wrote you have no need to hide it from me. May I see the songs?" Will asked. Kurt felt the lump come back. He shook his head, unable to find words, and walked out. Will didn't try to stop him either. He knew that he wasn't writing about songs.

At lunch Kurt sat at a table then was soon accompanied by Santana and Sam. Kurt didn't mind their company; he was concentrating on ignoring a slight burning pain in his right ribcage. Kurt just stared at his plate with a blank expression.

"Hey, Kurt? Are you ok?" Sam asked and Kurt snapped out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Kurt was still trying to bare the pain without holding his side. Suddenly the burning increased dramatically within a second. Kurt, out of surprise and pain, quickly clenched his right ribcage. Santana jumped in surprise and Sam stood up.

"Whoa, Kurt. What's going on?" Sam said, unsure what to do. Kurt was in too much pain to answer right away.

"I… my… side… burn… scar… beating." Kurt was in too much pain to make correct sentences. Kurt was almost doubled over in pain. He didn't know the true cause but he didn't like it. It suddenly became hard to breathe, like someone was sucking out the air in his lungs. He took shuttering breathes and his breathing had slowed down. He could barely breathe.

"Kurt, do you need to go to the nurse?" Santana asked. Kurt could barely hear her over the throbbing pain in his side. He brought himself to speak.

"I… yes, please… Finn, Blaine… inform…" yet again, he fumbled his words like an idiot. But he didn't care he wanted to not have to worry about pain, or bullies, or anything like that. Sam took no time to go to where Finn was sitting and Santana tried to get him to stand.

"Kurt, come on! You need to stand!" Santana said and pulled on his arm harder. It was in no time did Mercedes come over and yanked him to his feet.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped as his doubled over from pain. Mercedes then almost literally dragged him to the nurse's office. She was concerned about him but he wouldn't move so she had to almost drag him. When the nurse saw Kurt she told him to lie on a bed and he obeyed with difficulty. The nurse knew about Kurt's beating and asked what hurt. Mercedes stayed in the nurse office.

"My, side." Kurt managed to say. His breathes slowed even more he wasn't sure he even was breathing. Kurt looked over at Mercedes and then he was falling into the blackness, out cold.

The nurse rolled up his shirt so she could see the scar. The area was red and the scar looked fresh instead of when he really got it. The nurse looked at Mercedes who was surprised that Kurt had passed out from the pain. The nurse asked Mercedes if she could leave and Mercedes didn't know what for but she did so and went back to the cafeteria. As soon as she sat down she was mobbed by the rest of the glee club. All of them asking different questions, "What happened?" and "How is he?" and "what's wrong?"

"Alright! Quiet and I'll tell you!" Mercedes shouted over them. Every one shut up immediately. "Kurt passed out again." Mercedes started. Everyone looked surprised. "After he passed out the nurse looked at the scar he has on his ribs. It was red and almost bleeding." Mercedes finished. The glee club members looked at each other.

"Should we let Blaine know?" Finn asked.

"No, he'll probably want to be there for Kurt. We shouldn't worry him." Rachel answered. They all nodded in agreement.

"So now what? If Kurt won't be at the rally we have no opening song." Santana said. Mercedes gave her one of her angry diva looks.

"He _will_ be there! Kurt's strong, and whatever it is he's facing, he'll get through." Mercedes said in her diva-ish way.

"We don't even know what's wrong with him, I mean, what if it's serious? He might not be able to sing." Puck said.

"We'll find out what's wrong in glee club today," Mercedes said.

"If he's even there." Santana cut in. Mercedes shot her another look.

"Shouldn't someone tell Mr. Schuster?" Rachel asked.

"I'll go!" Puck said before Finn got the chance to say anything. What could be wrong with Kurt?

**Please review or Mercedes will find you... XD**


	6. Sue's Office

**Short, again but it's mostly to just lead up to the next chapters. try to enjoy please!**

**_Meanwhile…_**

During lunch Will walked to Sue's Office. When he walked in Sue looked up from her desk in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the Butt Chin of McKinley high…" Sue said casually. Will just sighed.

"You know Sue; I came by to thank you for coming to me as soon as you saw Kurt unconscious." Will said. Sue lifted an eyebrow out of pleasure that she had Will at his most venerable. "Sue, I know how you are so, what would you want," He said. She stared at him, like she was staring into his soul.

"So, you think I expect something in return for doing something right do you?" Sue said curiously.

"Wow Sue, you must have changed…" Will started to say as he smiled. "Fine, you don't want anything. That's fine by m-" Will said when Sue cut him off.

"Didn't say that I _didn't _want anything," she started. "I just like to see the look on your face every time I crush your spirit." Sue stated firmly, as usual. Will frowned.

"Ok then Sue, what do you want?" Will asked sounding annoyed.

"Gold colored Pom-poms," Sue said Will looked at her in surprise. "For the whole Cheerio team." Sue smiled devilishly.

"Sue, are you kidding me? The whole Cheerio team!" Will said. Sue gave him a look. "Fine, it is the least I can do, I'll try to get your Pom-poms." Will said and just then, Puck came running in out of breath.

"Noah, what is it?" Will said hoping it wasn't about Kurt.

"It's Kurt," Puck said. Darn…

"What happened?" Will asked, frightened.

"Kurt… side… pain," Puck said in between breaths. Puck took a deep breath.

"Kurt's, side was in pain?" Will was confused.

"No, well… yes but, he doubled over and Mercedes took him to the nurse and she told Mercedes to leave." Puck managed to say.

"What?" Will said shocked. "If he's not in danger then why did you run?" Will asked. Puck stopped to think.

"Well, 'cause we don't know what's wrong with him." Puck answered.

"Well thank you for telling me. I'll go check on him now." Will said and left Sue's office.

**PLEASE review! if you don't review, you'll have to pay for Sue's Pom-poms! =P**


	7. Kurt got pills!

**This one is a really good chapter even though it's short. oh and this goes out to _Hazins_, your right! i did sort of make Kurt's 'burning scar' a reference to Harry Potter... i plan on making a Glee/Harry Potter crossover, what do you readers think? enjoy!**

Kurt started to wake up in the Nurse office slowly. The scar on his ribs still hurt, but not as much as it hurt to breathe. He took short, light breaths that were only just enough oxygen to allow him to breathe without hyperventilating. He looked around and saw Mr. Schuster at his side.

"Mr. Schuster?" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Hey Kurt," Will said and turned to the nurse. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't supposed to let Kurt know but," The Nurse started. "The doctor from the hospital said that he won't be able to sing for a while. His lung was punctured by a rib when it cracked. His lung is fixed up but he will have trouble singing if at all." The nurse finished. Will put his hand to his forehead but Kurt was lost in his own thoughts. _Oh no! What about my solo? Or my duet with Blaine! I have to sing! I can't let Blaine down, I can't let Mr. Schuster down, I can't let the glee club down…_ Kurt's thoughts were demolished by a stinging pain in his right lung. Kurt restrained himself from yelling but it was no use. He let out a small yelp. He would have yelled louder if he could breathe deeper. Mr. Schuster looked concerned but the Nurse spoke before he could.

"I'm afraid that we can only let it heal, but I can offer medication for the pain." The Nurse said handing Kurt a small bottle of pills that appeared to be prescribed to him by his doctor at the hospital. Kurt wanted to take as many as he could to take the pain away. Kurt twisted the cap to open the bottle and was about to pour some in his hand when the Nurse stopped him.

"Carful there! Not too many, you don't want to get more sick now do you? Just take about two blue right now and two more blue pills when you go to sleep tonight ok Kurt?" The Nurse said as she reached out for Kurt to hand her the bottle. He took two blue pills and gave the bottle to her. The Nurse handed him a glass of water and he swallowed the pills. "Now, it may take a while for the pills to kick in." the nurse said handing the bottle to Will.

"Why are you giving me this?" Will asked. The nurse looked at him.

"You _do_ have glee club in two period's right?" asked the nurse. Will nodded. "Well then, the blue pills are for every day and kick in slower. The red pills are for fast acting relief." She said. "If he feels light headed or his ribs hurt again you give him the red ones, unless he wants to bare through the pain." She finished.

"I thought you said he can't sing while he heals?" Will said. The nurse smiled.

"No, I meant he shouldn't sing much, maybe one song a day or less if he can." She told him with a smile. "Kurt, feel free to leave when you like, and for your own sake Kurt, don't overdose." She said lastly walking to her desk and clicking on the computer. Kurt shifted uncomfortably; his side still hurt a little, not as much as before now that he took the pills. Will stood up and Kurt's eyes followed him.

"Do you think you'll go to glee?" Will asked. Kurt looked surprised, he never missed a glee practice while in school; well, except for the time he was beaten.

"Oh, of course." Kurt told him.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you then, feel better Kurt." Will said exiting, cramming the bottle of pills in his jacket pocket. Kurt just lay there, thinking and something was different. He felt no pain. _Wow, I always thought pain killers never really worked. _He thought as he sat up, he put his feet on the floor and stood up. No pain. _Huh, well I guess I can get back to classes sooner than I thought._ Kurt walked by the nurse and told her he was feeling better and he wanted to go back to classes. On his way out she reminded him about the pills. Didn't she trust him? Kurt couldn't wait to sing in glee that day, he had a song to show them for the bully rally.

**Please review! i have no funny or witty intimidation for this chapter so how's this... review or will dis-continue this story! (Jk, i could never dis-continue this story, i love the idea too much! XD)**


	8. Schuster's my Hero!

**hey there! whoo hoo, finally there's singing in my story! but on the other hand, a friend of mine saw my story and even though it's not finished, she said that she and a couple other friends are going to make a musical about it! she said she might put it on you tube! i can't wait! can you? anyways, here's my story, enjoy!**

**_Later that day in glee…_**

As Kurt walked into the glee class room he received many curious glares from his fellow Gleeks. He was a little shaky because he didn't know what to expect.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked but before Kurt could answer, Puck cut in.

"What happened to you?" Puck asked. Mercedes glared at him.

"Well, I," Kurt tried to say, he was scared to tell his classmates, what if they're mad at him? What if they socially reject him? He didn't want to say. Kurt went slightly pale. Will noticed this and spoke.

"I believe Kurt had a song he wanted to sing. Am I right Kurt?" Will asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh, yes I do," Kurt said and walked to the center of the room. Everyone seemed to forget about Puck's question. "It's called Hero, by Skillet." He stared at Will, unsure if he really should sing. Will put his hand to his jacket pocket and pulled the bottle out just enough so Kurt could see the cap. Kurt smiled, reassured that he'll be fine. "Mercedes, can you sing the duet part with me?" Kurt asked and Mercedes smiled and stood next to him.

"Of course Kurt." She said smiling. The music started and they started singing.

**(Kurt singing),**(Mercedes singing), _(Both singing)._

**I'm just a step away,**

**I'm just a breath away!**

**Losin' my faith today,**

We're fallin' of the edge today!

**I am just a man,**

**Not super hero man.**

I'm not super hero man.

**Someone save me from the hate,**

**It's just another war!**

**Just another family torn!**

Fallin' from our faith today!

**Just a step from the edge,**

**Just another day in the world we live!**

_I need a Hero!_

**To save me now!**

_I need a Hero,_

To save me now!

_I need a hero!_

**To save my life!**

**A hero will save me, **

Just in time!

**I've got to fight today,**

**To live another day!**

**Speaking my mind today,**

My voice will be heard today!

**I've got to make a stand,**

**But I am just a man.**

I'm not super hero man!

**MY VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY!**

**It's just another war,**

**Just another family torn,**

My voice will be heard today,

**It's just another kill,**

Kurt took a breath, he could feel his lung closing around itself.

**The count-down begins to destroy ourselves!**

_I need a hero!_

**To save me now,**

_I need a hero,_

To save me now!

_I need a hero,_

**To save my life,**

**A hero will save me.**

Just in time!

**I need a hero,**

**To save my life,**

**I need a hero,**

**Just in time…**

**Save me just in time…**

**Save me just in time…**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

**We're in the fight of our lives,**

And we're not ready to die.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make them believe?_

**I've got a hero,**

I've got a hero,

**Living in me!**

_I've gotta fight for what's right,_

_Today I'm speaking my mind!_

**And if it kills me tonight,**

I will be ready to die!

**A hero's not afraid to give his life,**

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

Kurt started to gasp slightly, but he didn't stop singing. He won't give up.

**I need a hero!**

**To save me now,**

**I need a hero,**

To save me now!

**I need a hero,**

**To save my life!**

**A hero will save me!**

Just in time!

**(I need hero,) who's gonna fight for what's right?**

**Who's gonna help us survive? **

**(I need a hero,) Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

**Who's gonna make them believe?**

**I need a hero…**

**I need a hero!**

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt was breathing heavily, feeling the burning pain in the scar on his ribs. His breath turned short and fast. Mercedes looked over at him and her smile was replaced by a striking look, a look of fear that Kurt has never seen on Mercedes before.

"Kurt! You're, you're hyperventilating!" Mercedes shouted and everyone fell silent, stunned, and unsure of what to do. The pain in Kurt's side shot through him, he doubled over, clutching his ribcage. Will shot out of his chair taking out the bottle of pills.

"Quick, someone get some water." He said as he opened the bottle taking out two red pills. All the glee club stared at them curiously. Mercedes ran down the hall to Kurt's locker; he always had a bottle of water in his locker.

"Mr. Schuster, where'd you get those pills?" Rachel asked. Will turned to her.

"It was prescribed to him by his doctor." He answered. Everyone looked at one another, what was up with Kurt? Only Kurt, Will, the Nurse, and the Doctor knew. Mercedes came back with the water but Kurt was on his knees, his eyes were closed, trying to make the pain go away.

"Kurt? Kurt here, take these ok?" Will said holding out the pills to Kurt. Kurt didn't take them, he was in too much pain and he could barely breathe because of it. It seems like the pain was so intense that it blocked him from hearing around him. Will took matters into his own hands and made Kurt look up by tilting his head up; he forced the pills into Kurt's mouth and quickly poured some water with it.

"Kurt… swallow it Kurt!" Will said and Kurt obeyed. Kurt put his head down again, the pain immediately started to decrease. With every new breath, relief poured over him. Although, besides the pain in his ribs rapidly decreasing, he felt numb, unable to respond. Kurt was bent over on the ground. Will started rubbing his back, saying something but Kurt couldn't hear him. Next thing Kurt knew was that he was sitting up in a chair in the choir room with a blank expression. He shook his head, trying to regain full consciousness again. He could hear, there was no pain in his ribs, there wasn't any pain… _at all._

"W-what's going on?" Kurt asked and everyone seemed to want to answer at once but, no one knew how.

"Well Kurt, I'm afraid that if you do sing at the rally then you can't sing a solo." Will said, breaking the silence.

"W-what? Why!" Kurt asked angrily.

"Because Kurt, what if something like that happens again? Then what are you going to do?" Will asked equally as angry, he didn't want to let Kurt down like this. Kurt didn't respond; he just wanted to go home, scratch that, he wanted to see _Blaine._

**Please review or Blaine will turn straight... wait, i don't think that's necessary... ****XD****! but please review, i love reading your thoughts, it sort of helps me with ideas for chapters to come!**_  
><em>


	9. Kurt gets a call

**Hey guys, just want you to know the next few (about 2 or 3) chapters are about the Klaine relationship, just a head's up. enjoy!**

_I can't wait for our date tonight; he promised in the hospital that we would go on a date today. Well, he didn't call it a date but that's what it is isn't it? Two people going out to a restaurant, to share their true feelings about the world? To eat and enjoy each other's company? That's definitely a date; I think he's just too afraid to say the word… at least to me._ Kurt thought as he walked to his locker after glee was over. Kurt's phone started to buzz so he looked at it. _It's a text from Blaine!_ He thought. As he read the text he was reminded of how much he was in love with Blaine. Even in his texts he fumbled over nervous words.

**_Hey, Kurt, you remember about our… get-together tonight? -Blaine_**

Kurt smiled as he texted him back.

_Yes, how could I forget? Although you did seem to leave out where and when. –Kurt_

Kurt put his phone in his pocket while he got out his bag from his locker to leave for the day. He walked out to the parking lot, waiting for Finn to come and drive him home. His phone buzzed again and he reached in his pocket for it. Kurt read the text.

**_Oh, oops, sorry. How about at breadsticks? Say, 7:30? –Blaine_**

Kurt replied: _sounds great, see you then. –Kurt_

He changed the vibrate to a ring and put his phone in his bag and leaned against Finn's car. Standing there he started to let his mind wonder then it struck him. _MY PILLS! I forgot! My pills are with Mr. Schuster still!_ He thought and headed back in the school, on his way through the parking lot entrance he almost smashed into Finn. Before Kurt had a head on collision with Finn, he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders to stop the impact.

"Whoa, Kurt slow down! Where do you think you're going?" Finn said. Kurt just tore himself away from Finn and started running again, hoping Will was still here. Kurt went into the chorus room to find the bottle of pills on the piano with a note. It read:

_To Kurt,_

_You shouldn't have left in such a blur. I didn't have time to give you your pills so if you have found this note then please Kurt, don't forget next time._

_Sincerely, Mr. Schue_

Just then his phone started to sing a song from inside his bag,

**_Caught in bad romance,_**

**_I want 'cha love and I want 'cha revenge,_**

**_You and me could write a bad romance…_**

Kurt picked up the phone, knowing it'd be Blaine (he set specific songs to each person he knew. Bad Romance just so happens to be Blaine's).

"Hello?" Kurt said. It was silent for a moment and Kurt started to worry.

_"K-Kurt?"_ Blaine's shaky voice was coming from the other end.

"Blaine, is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

_"No it's just… geez, I… Kurt,"_ Blaine was fumbling on words again and Kurt found this sort of cute.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked.

_"I… I haven't seen you since I saw you in the hospital." _There was a dramatic pause. _"I just wanted to… no; you're going to think it's stupid." _ Kurt shook his head even though he knew that Blaine couldn't see him.

"No Blaine, no I won't." Kurt said. He wanted to know what Blaine was going to say.

_"Ok, well… I just needed to hear your voice Kurt."_ And with that Kurt's heart jumped. He grew a huge smile on his face.

_"Texts just weren't enough Kurt." _Kurt felt loved by someone other than his family for once, not the kind of friend love, the special kind of love.

_"K-Kurt, are you there? Kurt?" _Blaine sounded horse and scared. Kurt quickly snapped out of his 'love trance' and answered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here… Blaine." Kurt said lovingly, making sure it wasn't too obvious. Then came the awkward silence. After about two minutes Blaine cleared his throat; breaking the awkward silence.

_"Umm… so Kurt, do you have a ride for tonight?" _Blaine asked, Kurt stopped for a second to think.

"Well, I don't know if Finn will drive me, I think he has a date with Quinn or something." Kurt said honestly.

_"Oh, so… does that mean you don't? I mean I know you're on medication and you shouldn't drive yourself so…"_ Blaine was trying to lead up to something, Kurt could tell.

"Yes?" Kurt asked with a smile.

_"Would you like me to, drive you?" _Blaine's voice was shaky again. Kurt had a huge smile on his face.

"Sure, I mean, it would seem kind of weird if Finn dropped me off and I defiantly don't want Carole or my dad to drive me!" Kurt said with a slight, restrained laugh.

_"Umm, ok great! I'll see you at 7:30." _Blaine sounded scared but excited. Kurt felt the same way; he hung up the phone after Blaine had. _Oh my Gaga! I can't believe it! I have to text Mercedes! Actually, no, maybe after the date. _He thought. He was getting so wound up he had to take deep breaths, he didn't want to have the pain in his lungs come back. He shoved the pills in his pocket and ran back to Finn's car, luckily, he was still there waiting for him. Kurt got in the passenger seat with the biggest grin on his face. He sighed like the lovesick puppy he was, at least for Blaine.

"Dude, where were you? Why are you smiling so big?" Finn asked before starting the car.

"I was getting my pills." Kurt said in a day dreamy-voice.

"Wait, did you… overdose?" Finn asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Kurt asked offended.

"Well your talking weird, like, your way too happy!" Finn said. Kurt felt rage.

"Oh, so I can't be happy is that it?" Kurt asked.

"No I just mean that I was worried for a minute that you had taken to many pills ok? Maybe not on purpose, maybe by accident but Kurt…" Finn paused. "I'm your step-brother. I just want you to be safe ok?" Kurt's rage flowed out and was replaced with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry I shouted at you." Kurt said. "I guess I'm just a little wound up with how fast things are moving this week." He said as he pulled out his phone just to mess with the APPs for something to do. They stopped at a red light.

"Kurt, so why were you so happy then?" Finn asked looking over at him quickly.

"Oh…" Kurt started to blush. "I just…" Kurt was smiling again.

"Just say it!" Finn said as the light turned green.

"You wouldn't understand." Kurt said.

"Don't be so sure Kurt. Tell my why you're happy!" Finn said.

"Ok fine I'll tell you." Kurt said taking a deep breath. "I'm going on a date with Blaine!" he said and almost squealed. He had to restrain the squeal because Finn wouldn't approve of it but with the girls, that's a different story.

"Umm, good for you Kurt?" Finn said uncomfortably. Kurt suddenly felt hurt. How could he be so, so unhappy for him, or maybe he was just confused on how to react. Kurt couldn't blame him for that, I mean it's not every day a jock is told by his gay step-brother that he has a date with another gay guy. But still, wasn't family supposed to be understanding?

"You, aren't, happy for me?" Kurt asked, smile disappearing clean off his face.

"No, it's not that it's just, not what I'm used to having to respond to, Kurt." Finn said as they pulled up into the driveway of their house. Kurt honestly didn't feel offended in any way and why should he? Finn was being honest.

"He'll be here at about 7:30 ok?" Kurt told him, and he walked to his room and closed the door behind him, it was 3:30 now. If he hurried he could shower, get the _perfect_ clothes to wear, style his hair, and tell his dad where he was going all before Blaine would get there. His hair would usually take about a half hour so that leaves him four hours to do everything else, but today was more special so he would need to take about an extra 20 minutes on his hair, that leaves about three hours and forty minutes to do everything else. He started right away with telling his dad where he was going then on from there.

**Blaine told me to tell you that he will sing for you if you review... (teenage dream! =P)**


	10. Blaine's concern

**Sorry it's been a while, but i think the cuteness of Klaine will make up for it! oh and Happienessmachine, Sue is well, Sue. i try not to make the characters too OOC. any way's Please enjoy!  
><strong>

As Kurt put the last touches on his hair the doorbell rang. Kurt guessed that Finn opened the door because he heard voiced from outside his bedroom door.

_"He's in here, you can go in." _Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes. _Of course Finn would tell him to just walk in, they're lucky I changed over 50 minutes ago!_ He thought.

_"Umm, are you sure I should go in? I mean, what if-" _Blaine said but was cut off when Kurt opened the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine said with a smile. We shared a friendly hug and when the hug ended I looked at Finn, he was unsure if he should walk away or say something so Kurt decided for him.

"Finn, you don't have to stay." Kurt said and Finn nodded and walked away. Kurt faced Blaine again and smiled.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt said. Now there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. They stood there for about a minute before Blaine cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So, are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yeah, one sec…" Kurt said going back into his room only to come out with a fashionable scarf around his neck, Kurt then closed the door behind him. "Let's go!" Kurt said excitedly. And they walked to the door when Kurt's dad, Burt, stopped them.

"Hey you two…" Burt began as the two turned to face him. "Don't be out any later than 9:30 ok?" Burt finished and Kurt nodded, almost pushing Blaine out the door, trying to get away from his dad. When they got into Blaine's car, Blaine didn't ignite the engine, he just sat there thinking. Kurt sat in the passenger seat, wondering why he wasn't doing anything.

"Blaine?" Kurt said leaning toward him. Blaine shook his head and turned his head to Kurt.

"Do, you have your pills?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt gave him a sarcastic-diva face.

"Blaine, I don't need them, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to be singing or running or anything like that… right?" Kurt said, noticing the concerned look on Blaine's face. "Blaine, we're just going to Breadsticks right? Maybe a walk after words, I won't need them." Kurt said, trying to convince himself more than Blaine. Blaine just reclined in his seat, folding his arms over his chest.

"We're not leaving until you have your pills." Blaine said, half smiling a dapper smile. Kurt knew he wasn't going to win so he got out of the car and went inside, looking for his pills only to find them on the bathroom counter. He grabbed them and went back to Blaine's car. When he opened the car door he saw Blaine had his eyes closed. Kurt smiled and shut the door rather loud, on purpose. Blaine jumped and looked over at Kurt who was holding his pills up and shaking them, somewhat mocking Blaine and his worry. Kurt still held a smile on his face and when Blaine saw the pills he smiled too.

"You know Kurt, I only hassle you because I care about you." Blaine said lovingly as he put the seat back to a position he could drive in. he put the key into the hole and the engine roared. Kurt put the pills in his jacket pocket and sat back in his seat. When they started to move Kurt started to close his eyes. He was exhausted from all of the drama in the past few days, it doesn't help that he was stressed about having to sing an opening for the rally. Blaine looked over at Kurt at a red light; it seemed he was too quiet. When he looked at him Blaine saw that his eyes were closed, he was sleeping. Blaine smiled then when the light turned green, he drove off.

**Aww, cute Klaine! Please review! reviews are my Happy Pills, please don't take them away from me!**


	11. Breadsticks, not Happy any more!

**REALLY sorry i haven't posted in so long, i had a History final. but i hope a Klaine fluff sundae will make you happy, and to ensure your satisfaction, I'll sprinkle it with angst candy and add a drizzle of drama!** **Enjoy!**

_"Kurt? Kurt, wake up! We're here."_ Kurt could hear Blaine saying past his black eyelids. He opened his eyes to see Blaine standing in his doorway, a cool draft of air flew by his legs. Blaine backed up so Kurt could get out. When Kurt got out Blaine gave him a look, like he was asking if he forgot something. Kurt looked back into the car to see his bottle of pills on the seat; they must have fallen out of his pocket.

"Sorry," Kurt said looking straight at Blaine. "They must have fallen out." Kurt said honestly. Blaine must not have believed him but didn't think much of it because he didn't say anything and they walked into Breadsticks. They sat at a booth and that's when Blaine started.

"So, Kurt, do you know when you'll be able to go around without those pills close by?" Blaine asked.

"I… I uhh, don't, know." Kurt said sinking into his chair. Blaine sighed as the waitress took their orders. After she left Blaine spoke.

"Kurt," Blaine started.

"Hmm?" Kurt said as he rested his head in his hands.

"Uhh… n-never mind." Blaine said. Kurt's curiosity was hacked into and he lifted his head off his hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…" Blaine said sighing. "Well, I have some good news for you, I think." Blaine started to rub the back of his neck.

"What?" Kurt said getting excited.

"I am… I'm transferring to McKinley." Blaine said blankly, staring at Kurt who was starting to smile really big. But when Kurt saw Blaine wasn't smiling, he stopped.

"I-is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked seeing that Blaine was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Uh, no." Blaine said, finally looking at Kurt.

"Then, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine let out yet another sigh. Kurt could feel his heart start to beat faster as he worried something was wrong. "If you're not happy about it then why are you doing it?" Kurt asked putting on his diva face. He knew Blaine liked it when he did that, it was one of many advantages.

"I'm doing it to keep you safe-" before Blaine could complete the sentence, he was interrupted by Kurt.

"Ugh! I am SO sick of it!" Blaine was shocked to see Kurt upset about his worry for him.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Blaine asked, reaching out his hands on the table to take Kurt's when Kurt pulled away.

"I mean, EVERYONE keeps saying that! 'We're keeping you safe' or, 'it's just to help you', geez it's like nobody trusts me to live on my own!" Kurt was really angry so his heart was going faster and his breaths were faster too. His lung started to burn a little but it was barely noticeable.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt." Blaine said sincerely unknowingly using his puppy-dog eyes. Kurt couldn't stand it when he used those eyes because, like Blaine, it made him cave faster. But right now, Kurt was flustered with is mixed emotions.

"Blaine, it's not your fault. I just can't STAND it anymore!" Kurt said as his lung burned slightly more.

"What? About being told-" Blaine said but was cut off.

"No not that! The mixed feelings! I think it's sweet that you and everyone else are looking out for me, but at the same time i feel like," Kurt paused feeling the slowly growing burning sensation in his lung but it was bearable.

"Feel like what Kurt?" Blaine asked getting concerned.

"I-I, I feel like that nurse shouldn't have stopped me from taking all those pills…" Kurt finished with a tear building up in his eye. Blaine's face went from sweet-boyfriend-concern, to terrified-horror-movie-chick-worry.

"KURT!" Blaine almost yelled. The surprise made Kurt jump a little. "Don't you DARE say that!" Blaine said as the tear in Kurt's eye rolled down his check. Blaine must have spotted this because he got up from his side, walked around the table and sat next to Kurt, and put his arms around him. he held Kurt close while Kurt cried into Blaine's chest. When Kurt stopped he looked up at Blaine.

"I wonder what's taking our food so long…" Kurt said and Blaine smiled. Kurt once again rested his head in Blaine's chest and thought. Kurt reached into his pocket without Blaine noticing and looked at his bottle of pills, thinking sadly and carefully. _Hmm, is this how I want to die? I mean, it's a little cliché, dyeing in a boyfriends arms. But still… _Kurt thought he was going crazy. How could he do this to Blaine? Or Finn, or Burt and Carole. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, realizing the pain in his side; he thought it would be MORE tragic. He was all for drama, but the reality of it was, terrifying. Kurt tried to open the bottle silently but it opened with a _*POP* _and Blaine looked down at Kurt who was looking at Blaine with a guilty and scared look.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, scared for Kurt's life. Kurt closed the bottle and put it away. "Kurt, why?" Blaine asked holding Kurt tighter.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I don't want to but… Blaine I'm so confused, why do I have to be so emotional?" Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's pleading eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine had a tear roll down his check and that made Kurt do the same. Blaine, his brick wall, his ocean of courage, he had made him shed a tear. Just as Kurt was about to speak, the burning launched from a pain level of 40 to a level of 99. He doubled over in pain with a loud "AHHHHH" Blaine reached into Kurt's pocket to find his pocket, empty. Kurt had now passed out. Blaine panicked.

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" He shouted through the restaurant.

**Bum bum BUUUUUM! sorry, i LOVE cliffhangers! Please review! i won't update till i get at least 2 reviews.  
><strong>

**Sneak Peak: Kurt gets lectured by nurses and doctors for reasons he has already been lectured.**


	12. DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!

**Fluff and drama and angst OH MY! but they make the perfect, deadly awesome combination that make up _Kurt's Finest Hour_... or something like that... anyways here is the new, shiny chapter! (O.O Pretty, pretty... shiny, shiny...) and sorry for it's shortness...  
><strong>

There was a really bright light and as his focus came back slowly the burning pain in his lung just _inflamed_. Kurt sat up quickly, put his hands on his side and screamed.

_"Kurt? Kurt babe, answer me!" _ A faint voice said. It was very familiar but hard to hear, only because Kurt wouldn't stop screaming. He heard faint footsteps and a sharp prick on his arm. The pain rapidly decreased. Once bearable, Kurt lied back on the pillow. He looked around the room, confused.

"W-Where am i?" He asked sleepily. He felt his hand being taken into someone else's and being it was squeezed. Kurt quickly looked over to the side of the bed and saw just the person he needed.

"It's OK Kurt, you're alright now." Blaine's dreamy voice lingered in Kurt's mind. Kurt's eyes started to get teary. He was so confused and scared. He had no idea where he even was, there was a slightly sharp pain in his hand that Blaine wasn't holding, and the only good thing about his position was that Blaine was holding his hand, and based on how tight he was holding, he wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Kurt," Blaine said again, worried because his boyfriend hadn't said anything. "Kurt babe you're in the hospital." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on his forehead. "Kurt nothing is that bad." Blaine said getting teary-eyed as well.

"W-What? What are you talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused and a little scared.

"He means nothing is bad enough to try to _kill_ yourself…" said an unfamiliar voice. Fear spiked through Kurt's body, he seemed more jumpy than ever since he woke up. Kurt started to shake and Blaine was trying to steady his hand. Blaine shot a look of hate on the other side of Kurt's bed.

"He didn't try to kill himself!" Blaine almost shouted, going into protective-boyfriend mode. "He just got himself worked up and his pills were gone…" Blaine trailed off, thinking about the situation. Kurt looked at Blaine with scared, pleading eyes. He was too afraid to say anything. Blaine had his head in his hands, like he always does when he thinks about these types of things.

"Yes, but did you stop to think that maybe he placed the pills somewhere so you couldn't find them, work himself up then try to kill himself?" The strange voce was raised and what came into view behind Blaine was a doctor holding a chart. This man had tan skin, and a white coat most doctors have. He was thin and his hair was messed up, he didn't look older than 30. The doctor's voce got dangerously low and quiet. "Well guess what? You can't die from your pain homo!" The doctor lashed. He was freaking the crap out of Kurt, who was squeezing Blaine's hand tighter than intentioned. Blaine looked as if he was about to explode with anger. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stood up and faced the doctor, who was taller than Blaine.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled at his face. Kurt jumped at Blaine's sudden outburst. Kurt didn't care about being called a homo, he was used to it. Blaine on the other hand, can't stand it when people make fun of Kurt, no matter who it is. It could be the president and he would still lash out and defend Kurt.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL KURT THAT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Blaine yelled again, Kurt sort of wanted him to stop because he had a small headache, but to be honest, Kurt thought Blaine was hot when he stood up for the right thing. "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT PROBOBLY MADE HIM WANT TO Die…" That was it, Blaine broke right there. He started to cry, Kurt felt his heart break in aching agony. Blaine went over to Kurt's side and grabbed his hand; he squeezed so tight, you would have thought that Blaine was the one in the hospital. "I'm sorry Kurt, I should be there for you more often," Blaine cried. Kurt gave him a look that said 'it's not your fault'.

"Blaine, you can't be there for me any more than you already are." Kurt told him, giving his hand a quick squeeze for reassurance. "And Blaine, I don't want to die!" Kurt said as he started to tear. "I want to live! I want to be able to see my fashion designs come to life! I want to be able to see Finn finally admit his love to Rachel and marry her! I want to see Mercedes find a man that she says she doesn't need but we all now she wants. Blaine, I want to be able to grow old with you…" Kurt finished as tears rolled down his face. Blaine gave his cute smile that Kurt loved so much. Blaine's smile quickly disappeared as he heard the heart monitor next and attached to Kurt go flat with a loud _BEEEEEEEEEEEP_…

**Ok so one thing to clear up. the reason why the doctor is acting like a big fat homophobic jerk will be reveled in the next chapter, so i don't want a ton of reviews saying "OMG a doctor wouldn't do that!" or something like that... but please review!**

**Please don't think I'm a horrible person for putting Kurt through all this, i mean if i didn't, it wouldn't be so darn touching at the grand finale!  
><strong>

**Sneak Peak: I am not going to leak the juicy stuff! XP (But Kurt is still going to get lectured)... :)  
><strong>


	13. schizophrenia and fluff

**Ok i need to clear this up first, to _brenstal_: IT'S JUST A FAN FICTION! i mean really? Blaine is his boyfriend for 1. 2, Will is probably one of the closest teachers to Kurt. and 3 Sue is just, Sue... did you see how fast she recovered from being "Depressed" in the Beiber episode? even though Will changed her point of view she still tried to destroy the glee club. just needed to get that out there...**

**sorry for not updating in a while, I'm working on a secret Klaine story! (not much of a secret now) OK so, now on with the story! :D**

Blaine frantically looked at the monitor; a flat line was streaking across it. _No, no, no, no! No Kurt, NO! I knew you were in bad shape but not this bad! Oh God Kurt please no! Kurt you can't die…_ Blaine thought. He looked back at his boyfriend to find his eyes were wide and staring, Kurt was looking at the monitor. He looked confused. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand harder in fear. Kurt was very much alive, it didn't make sense. Blaine was still scared himself, when he looked back at the monitor when the long beep stopped, it was just a black screen. Now both boys were really confused. That's when Blaine saw the doctor holding a plug in his hands. He unplugged the monitor. Blaine's fear was replaced with shear anger.

"What the HELL?" Blaine shouted at the doctor. Blaine's sudden outburst shot Kurt into reality. Kurt was staring at the doctor too, not forgetting what he had said before, Kurt was angry but afraid to say anything. That's when Kurt had an idea, he reached for the call button and pressed it and waited for a nurse to come. But Blaine and the Doctor hadn't noticed his movements.

"Why did you do that!" Blaine asked and turned his attention to Kurt. "Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked. That's when a nurse came in. she froze at the sight if the doctor with the plug in his hand.

"Jeffery, please return to your room." The nurse said calmly. The doctor turned to her and dropped the plug.

"Yes, of course Amie." The doctor said walking out of the room. The nurse walked over to Kurt as soon as the doctor was gone.

"Are you two alright?" the nurse asked. Both boys looked confused so she tried to explain. "That was Jeffery. He is not a doctor. He's being kept here for cutting himself while trying to perform surgery on a pet of his that had cancer. When he is fully healed he will go to a special place." Amie said. She looked like a sweet young girl, no older than 25. She had long, caramel brown hair. She had hazel eyes that were soft and made you feel welcome. Seeing that the boys were still confused, she got deeper into description. "He's going to a, what you would call, nut house? He has minor schizophrenia; he believes he is a doctor." Amie said, she walked over to plug in the monitor, she pressed few buttons and a fast pace heart beat showed on the screen with quick _beep, beep, beeps_. Blaine looked at the monitor then back to his terrified looking boyfriend.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes. "Uhh, I think. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you heart is beating really fast!" Blaine said. Kurt blushed.

"Oh, that. Well can you blame me? I was scared out of my freaking mind!" Kurt said. Kurt's heart rate started to return to normal. Amie checked on Kurt and all his stats before leaving, but before she left the room she turned to the two boys.

"Take it easy, ok boys?" Amie said with a smile, and with that she left. Blaine just watched Kurt as he looked out of the window.

"Kurt," Blaine said after a few minutes. Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just so glad you're ok after last night." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips. All of a sudden, the heart monitor started going faster again. Blaine looked at it then back to Kurt who was now blushing. Blaine smiled and laughed a little.

"Oh, Damnit!" Kurt said. Blaine got confused. Kurt looked into his boyfriends eyes. "We didn't get to finish the coffee!" Kurt said. Blaine just laughed.

"You're really concerned about coffee when you're in the hospital?" Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"I love you too." Kurt said blushing.

**A/N: YAY Klaine fluff! well now you know what was wrong with that doctor. please review for more Klaine fluff, angst, drama, and of course, singing!**

**Sneak peak: Brittney finds her scrunchie! Will makes progress on pom-poms, 3 days till bully rally!  
><strong>


	14. Stand in the Rain, Cause your a Survivor

**Sorry it took me so long i just couldn't decide between Mash-up or actual song, but i decided! :) i hope you like it! Disclaimer: i do not own Glee, nor do i own Superchick or Destiny's Child ;)  
><strong>

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. Blaine had stayed with him all day but they mostly talked about the Bully really and laughed at how crazy Jeffery had acted earlier.

"So, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to Mr. Schue yesterday," Blaine started. "And…" Blaine paused, when Blaine didn't finish Kurt tried to get it out of him.

"And… what?" Kurt asked.

"You remember how I'm transferring to McKinley?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Well I asked Mr. Schue if I could sing in the Rally." Kurt's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, placing all undivided attention on Blaine.

"He said I could, if I joined glee." Blaine said in a sort of sad tone.

"What's the problem? Me and all my real friends are in glee, not to mention my step-brother." Kurt said.

"It's just-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"It shouldn't be that hard to audition, I mean, you have an amazing voice. Plus you were the Warbler's soloist for a while. You should get in no problem-" Kurt started to ramble until Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I know. I know you think I could get in with no problem but the truth is… I am REALLY nervous. I don't even know what song I'm going to sing." Blaine said putting his hand to his face. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand that wasn't on his face. Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled.

"You know Blaine; you won't really get solos anymore. You may get 1 or 2 if you're lucky but otherwise, Rachel will steal them all from you." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine laughed a little. But the moment was short lived because of an interrupting voice.

"Talking about me aren't we?" Rachel smiled from the door way. Blaine turned around to see Rachel and Kurt looked up from his hospital bed. "Why must everyone talk about me like that?" Rachel asked, still smiling.

"Rachel, you have no idea." Kurt said. Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked on the side of Kurt's bed that Blaine wasn't on.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Blaine, I heard what you said. And, don't worry about the audition. I've heard you sing before, true I was completely drunk one time but still… you're a great singer Blaine. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Rachel told him, sitting on a chair next to Kurt's bed. The memory of what had happened in that awkward week when Rachel and Blaine kissed during spin the bottle washed over all three of them, Blaine started blushing at the thought of it. The tension in the air was making an awkward silence.

"Oh Blaine, you just got a compliment on your singing from THE Rachel Berry…" Kurt said sarcastically, trying to break the awkward silence and get rid of the tension. Rachel gave Kurt an attempted diva look and Blaine smiled.

"Rachel you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked again. Rachel smiled and looked to the doorway.

"Come in now!" Rachel yelled and all of glee club walked in. Kurt was struck by shock at seeing all his friends and, fellow Gleeks. He smiled and looked up at Blaine who was also smiling like Kurt was. Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was still holding his boyfriend's hand. Mercedes stepped forward from the group as Rachel joined it.

"Hey boy, we felt we should give you a get-well gift," Mercedes started.

"In hopes you'll get better in time for the rally." Artie added.

"Yeah, we need your voice." Finn said.

"And if you're not there then chances are we won't have Blaine's voice either. He'll probably want to be with you instead." Santana said.

"Wait, I thought Blaine was already with Kurt…" Brittney said, confused.

"We all practiced this during glee today; we wanted it to be perfect for you." Tina said. Kurt gave Blaine's hand an excited squeeze.

"Plus Kurt, we all know you can get through this. And we don't only hope this song makes you feel better but, we were hoping to capture how you've been feeling for taking all this crap and putting it to song to make you stronger if possible. And boy, we wanted to sing you this song to help you through this torture called high school." Mercedes said standing back with the group. Rachel walked forward.

"It's a Mash-up and no matter how much I suggested Wicked songs they all voted this instead but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same!" Rachel said getting excited and turning on a boom box they all brought in.

**(Singular singer)** _(Rest of glee club)_

Rachel sung first.

**He never slows down,  
>he doesn't know why but he knows that when he's all alone,<br>feels like it's all coming down…**

Mercedes sung the next verse.

**He won't turn around,  
>the shadows are long and he fears if he cries, that first tear,<br>the tears will not stop, raining down…**

Next was the whole group with Rachel singing lead.

**I'm a Survivor! **_(So stand in the rain)  
><em>**I'm not gonna give up! **_(Stand your ground)_**  
>I'm not gon' stop, <strong>_(Stand up,) _**  
>I'm gonna work harder! <strong>_(When it's all)_**  
>I'm a survivor! <strong>_(Crashing down.)_**  
>I'm gonna make it! <strong>_(You stand)_**  
>I will survive! <strong>_(Through the pain)_**  
>Keep on surviving! <strong>_(You won't drown,)_**  
>I'm a survivor! <strong>_(And one day)_**  
>I'm not gonna give up!<strong>_ (What's lost can be found)_**  
>I'm not gon' stop, <strong>_(you stand in the rain) _**  
>I'm gonna work harder!<br>I'm a survivor! **_(Stand in the rain…)_**  
>I'm gonna make it!<br>I will survive!  
>Keep on surviving! <strong>

Artie sung the next verse.

**He won't make a sound,  
>Alone in this fight with himself and the fears whispering;<br>if he stands he'll fall down.**

Quinn sung the following verse.

**He wants to be found  
>the only way out is through everything he's running from,<br>wants to give up and lie down.**

Mercedes sung lead while the rest sang back.

**I'm a Survivor!** _(So stand in the rain)_  
><strong>I'm not gonna give up!<strong> _(Stand your ground)_  
><strong>I'm not gon' stop,<strong> _(Stand up,) _  
><strong>I'm gonna work harder!<strong> _(When it's all)_  
><strong>I'm a survivor!<strong> _(Crashing down.)_  
><strong>I'm gonna make it!<strong> _(You stand)_  
><strong>I will survive!<strong> _(Through the pain)_  
><strong>Keep on surviving!<strong> _(You won't drown,)_  
><strong>I'm a survivor!<strong>_ (And one day)_  
><strong>I'm not gonna give up!<strong> _(What's lost can be found)_  
><strong>I'm not gon' stop,<strong> _(you stand in the rain) _  
><strong>I'm gonna work harder! <strong>_(Just stand in the rain)_  
><strong>I'm a survivor!<strong> _(Stand your ground)_  
><strong>I'm gonna make it! <strong>_(Stand up when it's)_  
><strong>I will survive!<strong>_ (All crashing down)_  
><strong>Keep on surviving! <strong>_(You stand in the rain…)  
><em>**I'm a survivor! **_(What)_**  
>I'm gonna make it! <strong>_(What)_**  
>I will survive! <strong>_(What)_**  
>Keep on surviving <strong>_(what)_

When they finished Kurt had a tear in his eye. But there was also a gang of Nurses at the door who were watching the performance; Amie was in the very front. When everyone realized the glee club was done they all started cheering and applauding. The club hadn't seen the nurses until they started to make noise.

"Thank you guys so much! I loved it." Kurt told his fellow Gleeks. "But, shouldn't you guys be back at the school?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, it's Saturday, we all came here out of free time not glee club time." Mercedes told him.

"We're hoping you'll be well enough for Monday cause if you're not, a lead for the rally will be gone." Artie said. Brittany's eyes widened with realization.

"Here Kurty, you should keep this." Brittany said placing a sparkly, gold scrunchie on Kurt's stomach.

"Umm, thanks Brittany but I don't use scrunches'…" Kurt said picking up the scrunchie with the hand that had an IV in it.

"Oh, you put it on your wrist." Brittany told him. Everyone in the room was staring at Brittany like she was crazy, except for Kurt and Blaine who feel that the glee club don't know the definition of crazy until they meet Jeffery. Blaine was just confused and Kurt wasn't showing any emotion in his face.

"What? That's my magical scrunchie I told you guys about a few weeks ago." Brittany said innocently.

"Where was it?" Santana asked.

"It was in my sock drawer, I have a feeling Lord Tubbington put it there. He's always steeling my stuff and reading my diary." Brittany said. "The scrunchie is magical Kurt, it can help you get better and perform at the rally." Brittany said. Kurt looked at Blaine with an _I-doubt-this-is-actually-true_ look.

"Put it on Dolphin." Brittany said as she gestured to help put it on the non-IV hand.

"Why did she just call you dolphin?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt was putting the scrunchie on his non-IV hand (just to make Brittany happy) and he opened his mouth to answer when Brittany did that for him.

"Dolphins are gay sharks. And Kurt's gay, so he's a dolphin. You're gay to, so you're a dolphin too." Brittany explained. Blaine was blushing a little; the thought of being a gay shark was funny but also a bit embarrassing.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he finished putting the scrunchie on his wrist and he had to admit, gold could go with almost anything so it looked alright, fashion wise. Amie walked in the room.

"You guys are really great! That was fantastic!" Amie said to the glee club.

"Thanks" the group said in unison. Kurt looked up at Amie.

"Amie, when can I get out of here?" Kurt asked with a bit of Diva-tude. Amie smiled.

**A/N: Yay, cliffhanger! XD and yay Brittany found her scrunchie! Please review! (or Lord Tubbington will read your diary! X3)  
><strong>

**Sneak peak: Will makes progress on pom-poms, 3 days till bully rally, Amie tells Kurt how much longer he has to stay in the Hospital!  
><strong>


End file.
